Chef Jung!
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Sekolah Jaejoong kedatangan koki kantin yang baru! Siapa dia hingga membuat semua orang menyukainya? Yunjae, Romance, School Life, Little bit humor, Yaoi
1. Prolog

**Chef Jung!**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Little bit humor? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate **T**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

" Joooongiiiiieeeee...!" Seorang namja berpantat mirip bebek menghampiri temannya yang sedang makan siang didalam kelas

" Wae? Haruskah kau berteriak seperti itu?! Aish! Telingaku!"

" Mianhae.. Heheheheh... Whooa... Ahjumma memasak banyak makanan! Mau!" Ucap namja pantat bebek itu lalu mencomot tempura

" Bukankah kau sudah makan?! Apa kurang?" Tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil Joongie

" Makanan yang dibuat Yunho hyung selalu membuatku kenyang Joongie... Hanya saja, saat melihat masakan Heechul ahjumma aku ingin selalu memakannya heheheheh..."

" Ck..."

" Kau harus mencoba menu di kantin Joongie ah! Terutama masakan Yunho hyung! Selain tampan dia jago sekali memasak.. Aigoo..."

" Tapi, Eomma selalu membuatkanku bekal suie sayang... Eomma takut aku makan sembarang dan sakit"

" Tapi... Kau kan namja, memangnya daya tahanmu lemah ne?"

" Molla!"

Namja yang merasa terganggu itu menghela nafas, sahabatnya memang senang sekali mengganggu makan siangnya.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Annyeong! Kim Jaejoong imnida, yang menggangguku makan siang tadi adalah Kim Junsu sahabatku. Dia memang selalu bersemangat saat bercerita tentang koki baru dikantin. Penasaran sih memang, tapi Eomma selalu membuatkanku bekal karena takut aku makan sembarangan. Koki yang membantu Shin Ahjumma di kantin itu memang menggemparkan sekolah sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Sejak sebulan lalu para yeoja selalu membicarakan Yunho, sang koki. Aku tidak ambil pusing, toh aku tidak ke kantin. Pernah sekali aku melihatnya sedang membuang sampah dibelakang sekolah, berambut panjang berwarna almond dan mengucirnya sebagian. Seperti preman saja ==". Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya?

Tapi, teman - temanku bilang dia sangat tampan, keren, cool, senyumnya membuat melayang. Banyak juga yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun selalu ditolaknya. Alasannya? Molla... Ah! Sekolahku bertaraf internasional, yang masuk disini bukan hanya pintar namun juga kaya. Mementingkan derajat mereka. Huh, aku sebenarnya benci disini tapi Eomma amat sangat menginginkan aku bersekolah disini. Aigoo...

Tunggu. Mereka banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada namja itu namun yeoja sekolah ini juga mementingkan derajat mereka, lalu kenapa mereka menyatakan perasaan pada namja yang beda derajat? Hah... mungkin mereka menyukai fisiknya saja? Memang fisiknya bagus ya? aku juga punya fisik yang bagus, tapi kenapa hanya namja - namja mesum yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

Junsu menggandengku menuju mobil jemputan kami. Hari ini Junsu akan menemaniku dirumah bermain game keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan Appaku! Junsu sangat menyukai game...

" Hey, apa sepupumu akan kerumah hari ini?" Tanya Junsu ditengah perjalanan

" Nugu?"

" Yoochun hyung Joongie..."

" Ah! Mollayo... Dia dan tunangannya jarang main akhir - akhir ini... Sepertinya mengurus pernikahannya?"

Junsu menghela nafas, aku mengelus pundaknya. Dia menyukai Yoochun hyung namun apa boleh buat, sepupuku yang sudah berumur dua puluh empat itu sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Setelah puas bermain game, Junsu makan malam bersama keluargaku dan pulang tepat pukul sembilan malam.

.

.

.

" Jooongggiiiee! Iroona! Aigoo!"

" Ngghhh..."

Aku membuka mata dan melirik ke meja nakas. Omo! 7:30? Dengan cepat aku menuju kamar mandi setelahnya aku memakai seragam dan segera kemeja makan.

" Omo?! Kenapa kosong eomma?"

" Eomma kesiangan chagi! Eomma juga tidak menyiapkan bekal! Jja! Makan roti ini, lalu segera berangkat"

**Cup**

Eomma mengecup keningku, aku menggigit roti itu lalu menuju mobilku. Aku sarapan dalam mobil. Aigoo... Jarang sekali eommaku telat bangun kecuali appa mengganggu eomma. Begitulah kata eomma? Ntah apa yang dimaksud dengan mengganggu tapi kata eomma kalau appa mengganggu maka eomma akan bangun kesiangan? Apa ya maksudnya?

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat jam istirahat. Aku mendapat hukuman karena terlambat 10 menit! Bayangkan! 10 menit! Aku harus berlari sepuluh putaran dilapangan, dan sekarang aku sangat kelaparan... Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku dimeja.

" Hey, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak bawa bekal"

" Mwo? Kesiangan?"

" Ne! Eomma kesiangan"

" Kalau begitu kajja kita kekantin"

Junsu menggamit tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju kantin. Saat sampai kantin aku merasa sangat sesak, ya ampun! Apa namja itu sungguh berpengaruh terhadap kantin?

" Yunho oppa aku mau tteobokki!"

" Yunho hyung aku mau ramen!"

" Oppa aku mau gimbab!"

" Oppaa yaaa! Aku mau hatimu!"

Astaga... Ramai sekali! Junsu menarikku duduk dipinggir. Aku penasaran dan mencari sosok yang dielu - elukan oleh para siswa.

**Deg**

Omo! Kenapa jantungku? Siapa dia? Tinggi, mata musang, bibir hati. Pandangan kami bertemu, dia mengembangkan senyumnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju halaman sekolah.

Wae? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa hanya melihatnya membuat aku berdebar kencang seperti ini? Jangan bilang aku terkena serangan jantung!

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Otte? Mau di end aja kah? atau mau lanjut? hehehehehe...

Okay... Seperti ff yang Cho update in prolognya :

Hah... ya sudahlah... Cho tadinya mau update dua ff yang baru tapi... dua hari kemaren Cho dapet pencerahan di tempat biasa (yg udah tau Cho, pasti tau tempat Cho dapet pencerahan dimana, kkkk...) Cho update dua tambahan ff lagi jadi Cho update empat. dua ff genrenya agak sedih dan 2 genre sedikit humor. okeeehh?

Dan! karena prolog udah Cho update, Cho izin 1 atau 2 minggu dari ffn ne? ada yang harus Cho kerjain. atau mungkin 3 minggu deng? Hahahaha... Mianhae ne? Tunggu Cho paling lama 4 minggu Cho balik dan Cho bakal update kilat... ^^

JJJaaaaaa! Jangan kangen sama Cho eoh? Tapi, kalo yang kangen sama Cho bisa kok ngobrol sama Cho di :

Twitter : **d_Zhoya**

Instagram : **oya_chomsah**

fb : PM ne?

Chuuuu~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chef Jung!**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Little bit humor? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate **T**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Normal POV ~**

**.**

" Anyyeong hyung!" Sapa Junsu saat namja itu lewat disampingnya

" Ah! Junsuie, annyeong! Kau mau apa hari ini? Dan kau ng...?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dipandanginya wajah tertunduk Jaejoong, dia sepertinya tidak pernah melihat namja disamping Junsu itu

" Jaejoong. Namanya Kim Jaejoong hyung! Yang sering aku ceritakan!" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

" Ah! Jaejoongie ne? Senang bertemu denganmu" Ucap Yunho sok akrab membuat Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum kaku "Kau mau pesan apa hari ini Suie?" Lanjut Yunho

" Hmmm? Paket bulgogi saja hyung! Joongie kau mau apa?"

" Eh? Ah... Aku mau... Hmm... Samakan saja denganmu Suie..." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup

" Hmm.. Kalau begitu 2 paket bulgogi, gimbab, tteobokki dan dua jus lemon saja!" Ucap Junsu riang, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya

" Kau makan banyak sekali Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

" Kalau Yunho hyung yang masak, aku sanggup kok makan banyak! Benarkan hyung?" Tanya Junsu kemudian menatap namja itu

" Ne, hyung buatkan karena Suie pelanggan hyung yang setia. Tunggu ne" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi

Jaejoong menggerutu tidak jelas pada Junsu yang sudah menceritakan tentangnya pada Yunho. Dia sedikit tidak senang entah kenapa?

" Omo! Siapa itu! Tampaaaannn!"

" Kyaaaaaa~~~"

" Ish! Apa lagi sih yang diteriakan?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Molla!" Jawab Junsu sembarinmelihat keadaan namun tidak tahu apa yang membuat para yeoja itu berteriak histeris

**Tak**

Sebuah nampan berisikan pesanan Junsu dan Jaejoong datang. Junsu segera mendongakkan kepala begitu juga Jaejoong. Kali ini Junsu tidak bisa berbicara, dia terus memperhatikan namja yang menaruh nampan itu.

" Nu-nuguseo?" Tanya Junsu tergagap, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Junsu seperti itu

" Aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri, Junsu mengangguk " Changmin. Jung Changmin.. Ini pesanan kalian! Omo! Yah bebek kau pesan banyak sekali? Aigoo..." Ucap Changmin kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya

" Mw-mwo?! Ya! Siapa yang kwu sebut bebek?! Dasar tiang listrik! Sini kau!" Teriak Junsu kemudian berdiri lalu menunjuk Changmin

Junsu sungguh kesal, namja yang baru saja mengenalnya itu memanggilnya bebek. Halllooowww... Butt Junsu paling seksi disini. EHEM Maksudnya Junsu paling manis disini!

**Pluk**

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Junsu, Junsu menengok melihat Yunho yang menepuk pundaknya.

" Waeyo?"

" Itu! Namja tiang listrik itu mengataiku bebek hyung!" Kesal Junsu kemudian melipat tangannya

" Aigoo... Maafkan dongsaengku ne? Dia memang seperti itu? Jja... Makanlah makanan kalian" Ucap Yunho kemudian menekan pundak Junsu hingga terduduk kembali

" Dong-dongsaeng?! Aigo.. Sifatnya tidak sepertimu hyung!" Pekik Junsu

" Hahahahahah... Kami tetap saja saudara... Jja... Selamat menikmati makanannya Suie.. Joongie..." Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong bersemu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia merasa senyum itu mulai memasuki hatinya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya bergetar seperti ini. Namun Jaejoong mengira hal itu karena dia kelaparan sehingga jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

" Tak menyangka dongsaeng Yunho hyung seperti itu! Evil!" Ucap Junsu kemudian melihat Changmin yang sedang tebar pesona diseluruh penjuru kantin

" Tapi, kau terpesona juga padanya kan Suie?" Ucap Jaejoong mengenai langsung tepat di hati Junsu

" Awalnya... Aigoo..." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tanpa pikir panjang segera menikmati makan siangnya

Jaejoong mencoba masakan itu, menyumpitkan sepotong daging dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Matanya membulat seketika karena tidak percaya dengan rasanya.

_' Enak sekali! Masakan Eomma saja kalah... Aigoo...'_ Batin Jaejoong senang

" Otte?"

" Enak! Aku suka" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Jinjja? Benarkan kataku..."

Akhirntya mereka menghabiskan makanan itu dengan riang dan mengobrol ringan. Setelah membayar, Jaejoong dan Junsu beranjak dari kantin, namun...

**Plakk**

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat pada bokong seksi Junsu. Tubuh Junsu menegang kemudian menoleh, melihat siapa yang sudah berani - beraninya menepuk bokong kramatnya.

" Ya! Mati kau Changmin! Jangan kabur!" Teriak Junsu kemudian mengejar Changmin

" Habis kau montok sih, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menepuknya!" Bela Changmin namun dia terus berlari menghindari Junsu

Terjadilah acara kejar - kejaran didalam kantin yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Jaejoong berdiri diam dipinggir dekat pintu keluar.

" Ya ampun... Mereka itu seperti anak kecil!"

" Ne..." Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya orang pada orang yang tertanya padanya tanpa melihat siapa yang bertanya

" Joongie, bagaimana masakanku? Apa enak?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh. Ternyata Yunho... " Ah... Ne. Sangat enak" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Kalau begitu kembalilah besok untuk makan siang disini lagi" Ucap Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong

" Ya! Sudah - sudah! Suie... Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi! Biar aku yang menghukumnya!" Pekik Yunho mencoba melerai bebek dan jerapah yang sedang berlarian itu #plaakk

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho kemudian menyentuh rambut yang disentuh oleh Yunho. Dia tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona lagi. Junsu tiba disamping Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

" Jae!"

Jaejoong menoleh, saat ini dia sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan menunggu Junsu yang sedang berada ditoilet sepulang sekolah. Padahal mobil jemputan mereka sudah tiba.

" Seungri sunbae?"

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop minggu ini bisa?"

" Mianhae sunbae, Joongie tidak bisa" Tolak Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Waeyo? Kau selalu menolak ajakanku"

" Mianhae sunbae! Hari minggu biasanya Joongie habiskan bersama Eomma didapur. Mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba mencari alasan

" Oh... Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong"

" Annyeong sunbae"

Jaejoong menghela nafas setelah Seungri pergi dari hadapannya, Jaejoong kemudian menatap kakinya yang digoyang - goyangkan. Dia sebenarnya ingin saja pergi bersama Seungri hanya saja...

" Tak ku sangka kau terkenal juga?"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati namja tinggi memakai kaos putih dengan celana bahan selutut disampingnya. Jaejoong kemudian menunduk lagi karena berdekatan dengan namja itu membuat jantungnya berpacu kembali.

" Aniya..."

" Kau menunggu siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Yunho

" Aku menunggu Suie... Dia sedang ke toilet... Hyung menunggu siapa?"

" Aku menunggu Changmin dia juga sedang ke toilet"

" Oh..."

Keheningan menghampiri kedua namja itu, mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi sampai..

" Ya! Tiang listrik! Jangan mencolek - colekku! Ish! Pervert!" Suara lumba - lumba itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Changmin yang sedang menggoda Junsu

" Habis kau terlalu montok membuatku gemas saja..." Jawab Changmin asal

" Ya!" Junsu memukul kepala Changmin

" Ya! Tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

" Masa bodo!" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melihat kearah Jaejoong " Joongiiiiiieeee...!" Junsu berlari meninggalkan Changmin kemudian menggandeng tangan Jaejoong " Annyeong Yunho hyung! Hyung! Kenapa kau bisa punya adik sepervert itu eoh! Aigo! Apa dia anak pungut?"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendapati komentar Junsu tentang dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" Itu karena pervert itu turun temurun dikeluargaku!" Tiba - tiba Changmin muncul lalu merangkul pundak Yunho

" Turun temurun?" Koor Jaejoong dan Junsu kemudian menatap Yunho

" Mwo?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengedipkan matanya sehingga kesan polos melekat padanya

" Yunho hyung tidak terlihat mesum sepertimu pabbo! Kajja Joongie kita pulang! Annyeong hyung!" Ucap Junsu

" Ne... Annyeong!" Kata Yunho kemudian memberikan senyumnya

" Hati - hati pantat bebek!"

" Ya!"

" Annyeong hyungdeul" Jaejoong membungkuk kemudian pergi bersama Junsu kearah parkiran

" Kau ini! Menggodanya terus!" Ucap namja bermata musang itu

" Ternyata disini seru hyung! Kajja pulang! Aku lapar"

" Bukannya kau sudah makan hmm?"

" Lapar hyuuuunnngggg..." Ucap changmin menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" Ne ne ne... Aish... Kenapa kau malah menyusahkanku eoh?"

" Jadi aku menyusahkan?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Aigoo... Aku sudah tidak bisa kau tipu dengan mata itu Minnie ah... Kajja..."

" Hehehehehe..."

Kedua namja itu berjalan berdua menuju apartemen sederhana milik Yunho. Esoknya kedatangan Changmin di kantin menjadi berita hangat. Kantin Cassiopeia menjadi terkenal karena mereka berdua. Yang satu cool dan yang satu lagi cute. Saling melengkapi.

Dan Junsu sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan namja bernama Changmin yang sering sekali menepuk bokong seksinya. Sehingga jika bertemu mereka seperti anjing dan kucing. Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak dapat berbuat apa - apa dengan kemesuman Changmin tingkat akut pada Junsu itu.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua yeoja bahkan namja memberiku coklat dan bunga. Memangnya aku kurus ya? Sampai diberi coklat setiap hati? Atau memangnya aku menang penghargaan apa diberikan bunga setiap hari?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon maple dibelakangku. Disinilah aku merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian... Hmmm... Aku memasang earphone dan memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang terus mencumbu tubuhku.

" Kau belum pulang?"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Yunho hyung duduk disampingku. Aku melepas earphone lalu tetap memandang ke depan

" Belum hyung, aku sedang menunggu Junsu ulangan perbaikan"

" Eoh?"

" Ne..."

" Kau mau?" Yunho hyung menawarkan gimbab yang dibawanya. Aku mengangguk kecil dan mencobanya

" Enak..." Ucapku

" Kau suka?"

" Ne... Hyung.. Sejak kapan suka memasak?" Tanyaku tiba - tiba lalu memandang ke atas, melihat langit biru

" Mungkin karena aku harus tinggal sendiri jadi aku bisa memasak?"

" Lain kali kau harus mengajariku memasak hyung?"

_' Omo! Apa yang ku katakan?!'_

" Boleh saja"

" Eh? Tadi... Aku..."

" Ne, gwaenchana... Kau bisa belajar bersamaku kalau kau mau"

" Go-gomawo hyung" Ucapku lalu menunduk, aku malu sekali

" Ne..."

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat berisik bisa dipastikan suara itu milik Junsu dan Changmin hyung... Dengar saja suara lumba - lumba itu dan yang satu lagi suaranya sungguh melengking... Aigo..

" Ya! Kau ini! Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mencolekku eoh?!"

" Aniya? Habis... Kau paling montok..."

" Ya!" Junsu segera memukul kepala Changmin hyung lalu berlari kearahku

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

Junsu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jaejoong, Yunho terkekeh melihat kelakuan Junsu dan Changmin. Sungguh seperti anak kecil.

" Sudah selesai Su?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, aigo... Han saenim sungguh kejam. Soalnya sulit semua..."

" Makanya kau jangan bodoh - bodoh bebek... Atau kau mau aku ajarkan?"

" Mwo?" Junsu memunculkan wajahnya dari bahu Jaejoong " Makhluk pervert sepertimu apanya yang pintar?!"

" Ya! Begini - begini aku mendapatkan beasiswa full sampai lulus kuliah"

" Whoa... Benarkah?!" Tanya Jaejoong

" Bohong, jangan percaya Joongie ya... Benarkan Yunho hyung?"

" Sayang sekali kali ini aku membela Changmin, karena benar katanya. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh atas pendidikannya... Hmm... Umurnya juga baru dua puluh tahun tapi sudah lulus S3..."

" MWO?!" Jaejoong dan Junsu berteriak kencang sehingga duo Jung itu menutup telinganya

" Keren..." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar, dia memang menyukai orang yang pintar

" Ne, tentu saja..."

" Aish! Bodo amat! Kajja Joongie... Kita pulang saja" Ucap Junsu

" Annyeong..."

" Annyeong Joongie, Suie"

Junsu dan Jaejoong segera berlalu dari dua namja tampan itu. Yunho kemudian menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

" Kau ini, kasihan Suie... Aigoo... Pervertmu itu tingkat akut eoh?!"

" Heheheheh... Bebek itu sangat lucu hyung!"

" Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" Ucap Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Molla... Oh ya hyung! Kemarin aku lihat berita jidat hyung itu akan segera menikah... Haruskah kita datang?"

" Pentingkah kita untuknya?"

" Aish! Dia pasti sedang mencari kita hyung"

" Peduli amat! Kajja, pulang..." Ucap Yunho cuek kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

" Ne"

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Jaejoong dan Junsu melihat Yoochun bersama sang tunangan, Yoon Eun Hye. Jaejoong juga Junsu mendekat untuk melihat, ternyata mereka sedang melihat - lihat gaun pengantin yang akan dipakai nanti. Mereka akan memakan desain milik ibu Jaejoong yang merupakan desainer, Kim Heechul.

" Joongie, Suie... Otte? Bagus bukan?" Tanya Eun Hye

" Ne noona... Yeoppada" Puji Jaejoong

" N-ne..." Junsu hanya sedikit memberi komentar

" Hehehe... Aku ingin desain ini saja ahjumma... "

" Ne... Ahjumma juga suka desain ini... Baiklah..." Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Suie? Waeyo? Wajahmu murung? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yoochun yang melihat Junsu

" An-aniya hyung... Kajja Joongie kita ke kamarmu saja?" Ajak Junsu dengan nada lemah

" Baiklah. Eomma, hyung, noona kami ke kamar ne"

Jaejoong dan Junsu segera berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong yang ada dilantai dua. Setelah sampai, Junsu segera merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur Jaejoong. Menahan isakannya. Jaejoong segera duduk disamping Junsu kemudian mengelus lengan sahabat tercintanya.

" Suie... Gwaenchana... Uljima ne?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hiks..."

Jaejoong sangat tahu sahabatnya ini sangat sakit hati. Dia menyukai Yoochun sudah lama bahkan sebelum Yoochun berpacaran dengan Eun Hye tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun, salah Junsu juga tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lagipula Junsu sangat yakin Yoochun hanya menganggapnya dongsaeng, tidak lebih.

Akhirnya setelah lelah menangis, Junsu tertidur. Jaejoong yang mengelus punggung Junsu pun ikut tertidur dalam keadaan memeluknya. Tak lama berselang pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, Heechul masuk diam - diam. Dia membenarkan selimut yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Kemudian memandang Junsu, dia juga tahu Junsu menyukai Yoochun. Dia tersenyum miris, menatap sendu sahabat Jaejoong. Dia sangat tahu Junsu menyukai Yoochun. Tahu? Ya... Salahkan Junsu yang selalu bersemangat jika bersama Yoochun dan binar matanya yang menyiratkan rasa suka itu. Tapi, Heechul juga pernah melihat Junsu menangis dengan isakannya yang keras saat Yoochun memutuskan akan bertunangan dengan Eun Hye. Heechul menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Junsu dan mengecupnya.

" Suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang bisa mencintaimu Suie. Percayalah..." Lirihnya kemudian meninggalkan kamar anaknya

.

.

.

Malam tiba, Junsu terbangun didalam pelukan Jaejoong dan dia sangat menyukai bau vanilla yang berasal dari tubuh Jaejoong. Hari ini dia makan malam dirumah Jaejoong. Dengan gembira, Jaejoong memakan makanannnya. Sedangkan Junsu kadang tertunduk melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Yoochun dan Eun Hye.

Esoknya, Jaejoong berjalan ke kantin dengan Junsu. Beberapa hari kedepan Eommanya tidak membuatkan bekal karena harus mengurus pekerjaannya. Jaejoong akhirnya pergi ke kantin bersama Junsu.

" Ah Joongie! Lama tidak makan disini! Mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan semangat

" Aku mau... Hmm... Jajangmyun dan tteobokki saja hyung juga jus lemon" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aku gimbab dan teh saja hyung"

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menengok ke arah Junsu. Tak biasanya Junsu memesan sedikit. Jaejoong sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Junsu, namun Junsu menggeleng pelan. Tak lama Changmin datang membawakan pesanan milik duo JJ itu. Menaruh Tteobokki dan jajanmyun dihadapan Junsu dan gimbab pada Jaejoong.

" Kau salah meletakkannya hyung... Itu milikku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Eh? Bebek kau sedang diet?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Terserah kau sajalah..." Ucap Junsu kemudian memakan gimbabnya dengan pelan. Changmin menatap Jaejoong seakan bertanya _'dia kenapa?'_ tapi Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala

Tak seberapa lama, Junsu sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan pamit pada Jaejoong bahwa dia akan duduk dibawah pohon maple, Jaejoong hanya mengiyakan saja. Dia terus menatap Junsu yang berjalan gontai keluar kantin.

" Dia kenapa?"

Jaejoong menoleh, Yunho dan Changmin duduk dihadapannya. Kantin memang sudah sepi hanya tinggal beberapa siswa saja yang ada. Jaejoong memandang ragu pada dua namja didepannya.

" Ceritakanlah... Mungkin kami bisa membantu" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong menunduk kemudian menghela nafasnya. Mungkin dia memang harus bercerita pada orang lain agar mendapatkan beberapa saran yang dapat membantu.

" Orang yang disukai Junsu selama lima tahun ini akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan oranglain" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho tidak bisa berkomentar, sedangkan Changmin menatap Junsu yang duduk dibawah pohon maple, dadanya sedikit berdent\yut tak nyaman saat Jaejoong berkata orang yang disukai Junsu akan menikah.

Jaejoong berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya. Namun ditengah jalan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

" Taeyang sunbae..." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya

" Hey... Ini untukmu! Tidak boleh menolak... Dan kapan - kapan kau harus menerima ajakan kencanku.." Taeyang memberikan sebuah coklat kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong memandang coklat itu kemudian membuka bungkusnya lalu memakannya kemudian berjalan kembali. Mungkin sudah saatnya mencari pacar? Tapi, apa tidak apa - apa? Batinnya dalam hati. Namun tidak lama terpampang wajah Yunho dalam kepalanya, sehingga dia menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Mulai sadar menyukainya eoh?

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Junsu kehilangan selera makannya, dia terus saja memikirkan Yoochun yang akan segera menikah. Dan hal itu berdampak pada Changmin yang merasa kehilangan mainannya, dicolek bagaimanapun Junsu tetap tidak bereaksi.

Changmin sedang berjalan pelan dibelakang sekolah sendirian saat jam pulang sekolah berbunyi dan matanya melihat pemandangan yang menggetarkan hatinya. Dibalik pohon maple seseorang yang dia kenal sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat seperti sedang menahan isakan. Changmin perlahan mendekat.

" Sampai segitunya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Changmin, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Junsu. Memang bahunya berhenti bergetar namun dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya " Yah! Tatap aku saat aku bicara!" Changmin menarik paksa lengan Junsu

Wajah Junsu yang merah karena menangis sekarang terpampang dihadapan Changmin. Dengan lembut Changmin mengusap pipi Junsu.

" Aku akan menemanimu..." Dan dengan tiba - tiba Changmin memeluk Junsu, membuat Junsu kaget dan hendak mendorong Changmin namun ... " Biarlah seperti ini dulu, aku tahu kau membutuhkan perhatian lebih... Menangislah jika kau ingin, jangan sembunyikan lagi wajahmu itu dariku" Lirih Changmin

Akhirnya dengan segenap perasaannya, Junsu menangis dalam dekapan Changmin. Posisi duduk mereka yang tidak nyaman itu tidak membuat mereka rela melepaskan pelukan yang terasa nyaman itu. Changmin terus saja mengelus surai almond milik Junsu dan Junsu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin.

Ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong yang mencari Junsu sempat kelabakan karena tidak menemukan Junsu dimanapun. Junsu bahkan bolos pelajaran setelah jam istirahat, sedangkan Yunho memang mengetahui sang adik sedang bersama Junsu. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Changmin berjalan mendekati Junsu tadi dan ketika melihat Jaejoong, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan keintiman yang sedang dilakukan oleh Junsu dan Changmin.

" Aigo... Mereka itu... Kalau seperti ini sangat akrab" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne... Hmmm... Baiklah, aku pulang duluan saja... Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka"

" Ah! Hyung!" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Ba-bagaimana jika kita makan es krim? Aku sangat ingin makan es krim hari ini..."

" Hmm..."

" Kalau kau menolak yah.. Ak..."

" Ne.. Kajja, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan dirumah. Ayo... Kita jalan ne?"

" Ne, jalan saja. Soalnya kedai es krimnya dekat dari sini kok" Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum senang

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan pasangan MinSu itu menuju kedai es krim kesukaan Jaejoong. Jja... Mari kita lihat Changmin dan Junsu.

" Hey... Sampai kapan kau memelukku? Aku ingin pulang..."

" ..."

" Su... Junsu..."

" ..."

" Bebek... Duck butt..."

" ..."

Changmin dengan kesal melihat kearah Junsu.

" Aigo... Tertidur rupanya... Kau manis sekali seperti ini"

Entah kenapa pikiran Changmin mendadak kosong saat melihat wajah polos Junsu. Dia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu dan...

**Cup**

Dengan secepat kilat Changmin mencium bibir seksi milik Junsu, kemudian dia menggendong Junsu dipunggungnya. Dan berjalan menuju apartemannya dengan Junsu dalam gendongannya.

.

.

" Nghh..."

Terlihat Junsu menggeliat pelan, namun tubuhnya seperti tertahan sesuatu.

_' Omo! Ada tangan?! Omona! Ada dada siapa ini? Dan siapa yang memegang pantat seksiku?_' Batin Junsu heboh sendiri

Junsu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan...

**SREEETTT**

**BRAKKK**

Changmin pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan wajah menghantam lantai, Changmin segera bangun lalu mengusap wajah tampannya yang menjadi bantalan saat dia jatuh.

" Yah! Duckbutt! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Marah Changmin

" Yah! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau apakan diriku eoh? Dasar namja tiang listrik pervert!" Teriak Junsu kemudian

" Mwo?! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Memangnya tadi siapa yang tertidur dipelukanku eoh? Aku bangunkan tetap tidak bangun? Sampai akhirnya aku harus membawamu ke apartemen Yunho hyung? Aigo... Berterimakasihlah sedikit!"

Junsu segera mencerna ucapan Changmin kemudian menunduk, salahnya juga kenapa tertidur dalam pelukan Changmin yang menurutnya hangat itu.

_' Omo! Apa yang kau pikirkan Su?! No! Hangat?! Tapi, ini juga salahku, otteke?'_ Batin Junsu

" Ya! Jangan diam saja!" Ucap Changmin membuat Junsu tersentak

" Eh? Mian... Dan Gomawo..." Ucap Junsu terus menunduk " Ak-aku akan telepon Joongie..."

Junsu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengabarkan keberadaannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong khawatir karena ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi menuju apartemen milik Yunho. Setelah sampai, Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan tidak melepaskannya. Sedangkan Changmin menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

**Pletak**

" Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Appoyo" Teriak Changmin saat Yunho memukul kepalanya

" Kau apakan dia sampai seperti itu eoh?" Selidik Yunho

" Aku tidak apa - apakan! Dia saja tuh yang mendorongku jatuh dari tempat tidur! Ish! Sakit sekali!" Bela Changmin

" Sudahlah, aku dan Suie pulang ne? Kajja Suie..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen bersama Junsu yang masih setia memandang lantai

" Ne, hati - hati" Ucap Yunho sambari menampilkan senyumnya

" Hey bebek, hati - hati..." Ucap Changmin mengelus pelan rambut Junsu. Junsu langsung mendongak mendapati senyum diwajah Changmin kemudian dia segera menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merah. Changmin menahan tawanya

" Omo! Wajahmu memerah! Kau sakit Suie?!" Tanya Jaejoong panik saat melihat wajah merah Junsu

" A-aniya... Kajja pulang Joongie" Junsu menarik Jaejoong

Dalam perjalanan Junsu menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Jaejoong tertawa akhirnya senyum Junsu kembali juga kebawelannya. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa hanya Changmin yang mampu merubah Junsu. Bisakah dia berharap Changmin bisa membahagiakan sahabatnya?

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Cho kembali mengupdate! Yaaayyyy! Masih ada yang nungguin Cho? #Plaakkk Ngarep beeuudd

Alur cepet? Ne... Cho bikin ff ini ga terlalu panjang. Hahahahahaha.. Umur Yunpa? Yang baru ketahuan baru si Bang Mimin kesayangannya Cho noh ^^

kenapa rambut Yunpa disini panjang? Cho suka sih... Kliatan na manly biinggiittsss :p

Cho belom nemuin humor di ff ini tapi... Chap depan Cho usaha in little bit humor harus ada lah, Cho bikin ff ini fluff kok ^^

Rate T aje ye... Cape jadi orang yadong wkwkwkwkwkw...

Couple disini siapa yaaaaaa...

Yunjae? Pasti

Yoosu atau Minsu?

**Special Thanks :**

**vampireyunjae, ciachunyoo, akiramia44, nidayjshero, joongmax, ditstysandra, D, Rly. C. JaeKyu, DasyatNyaff, littlecupcake noona (ia, kacian Jun imo :p), jaena, azahra88, snow. drop. 1272, Boo Bear Love Chwang, MaxMin, Ilma, Noona, diahmiftachulningtyas, Vivi, JaeLover, fitri, jungie, Yuan Lian, Vic89, Clein cassie, para SiDer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chef Jung!**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Little bit humor? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate **T**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

Junsu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengabarkan keberadaannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong khawatir karena ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi menuju apartemen milik Yunho. Setelah sampai, Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan tidak melepaskannya. Sedangkan Changmin menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

**Pletak**

" Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Appoyo" Teriak Changmin saat Yunho memukul kepalanya

" Kau apakan dia sampai seperti itu eoh?" Selidik Yunho

" Aku tidak apa - apakan! Dia saja tuh yang mendorongku jatuh dari tempat tidur! Ish! Sakit sekali!" Bela Changmin

" Sudahlah, aku dan Suie pulang ne? Kajja Suie..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen bersama Junsu yang masih setia memandang lantai

" Ne, hati - hati" Ucap Yunho sambari menampilkan senyumnya

" Hey bebek, hati - hati..." Ucap Changmin mengelus pelan rambut Junsu. Junsu langsung mendongak mendapati senyum diwajah Changmin kemudian dia segera menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merah. Changmin menahan tawanya

" Omo! Wajahmu memerah! Kau sakit Suie?!" Tanya Jaejoong panik saat melihat wajah merah Junsu

" A-aniya... Kajja pulang Joongie" Junsu menarik Jaejoong

Dalam perjalanan Junsu menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Jaejoong tertawa akhirnya senyum Junsu kembali juga kebawelannya. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa hanya Changmin yang mampu merubah Junsu. Bisakah dia berharap Changmin bisa membahagiakan sahabatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Aww…" Terdengar suara pekikan dari dalam dapur

" Pelan – pelan saja Jaejoongie"

" Appo…"

" Haish... Sinikan jarimu"

Sedang apa mereka?

Yunho, namja mata musang itu mengambil jari telunjuk namja disampingnya. Jari telunjuk Jaejoong terluka saat mengiris daging di dapur apartemen kecil milik Yunho.

Kenapa Jaejoong bisa ada disana? Pagi ini Jaejoong memaksa Junsu untuk ikut bersamanya ke apartemen milik Yunho. Alasannya adalah eommanya yang akan berulang tahun. Apa? Heechul, sang eomma akan berulang tahun minggu depan dan Jaejoong ingin memberikan hadian berupa makanan yang ia masak sendiri.

Maka dari itu dia datang menebalkan mukanya dan meminta Yunho untuk mengajarinya membuat makanan favorit sang eomma, bulgogi dan nasi goreng kimchi.

Namun karena kecerobohannya tangannya sedikit teriris pisau saat sedang memotong daging. Dan Yunho langsung menaruh pisau yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong.

" Aigo… Aku ambilkan plester. Tunggu ne?"

" Ne hyung"

Jaejoong memegangi jari telunjuknya dan meniup – niup jarinya itu sedangkan Yunho beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana ada dua makhluk yang sepertinya sedang akur. Lihat saja, Junsu dan Changmin sedang bermain playstation bersama.

" Hyung, belum jadikah?" Tanya Changmin

" Kami baru mulai Jung Changminnie"

" Ya! Apa – apaan kau!" Pekik Junsu tidak terima karena gawangnya kebobolan

" Eii… Masih terlalu muda untukmu mengalahkanku bocah"

" YA!"

Junsu memukul lengan Changmin sedangkan Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua namja itu. Dia tersentak mengingat keperluannya dan langsung mencari kotak P3K-nya kemudian berlari kecil menuju dapur setelah menemukannya.

" Kajja kita bersihkan jarimu dulu"

Yunho menyentuh dan memegang jari telunjuk Jaejoong dan membimbing Jaejoong menuju wastafel dan membersihkan luka Jaejoong dengan air.

" Sshh… Appo" Jaejoong meringis, seumur hidup ini kali ketiga Jaejoong melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini

" Sabar Joongie ah"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong berblushing mendengar nama panggilan itu, Yunho senang sekali memanggilnya seperti itu dan itu membuat Jaejoong sebenarnya malu. Yah… Dia hanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang terdekat.

" Nah, sudah selesai" Ucap Yunho

" Whooaaa…" Jaejoong terpekik senang memperhatikan plester yang sudah ditempel oleh Yunho " Kucing!"

Jaejoong mendekatkan plester itu kearah wajahnya dan memperhatikan motif dari plester itu, ada gambar kucing – kucing mini disana.

Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum karena melihat kepolosan Jaejoong. Dia sendiri juga entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jaejoong tadi pagi yang datang bersama Junsu dengan dua kantong plastik belanjaan. Kemudian meminta dirinya untuk mengajarinya memasak.

" Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum! Aku menyukai kucing hyung" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum kelewat manis

**DEG**

Yunho sedikit tersentak melihat senyuman indah itu dan mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi dan membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

" Kajja kita mulai lagi"

" Hum!"

Jaejoong mencoba mengikuti apa yang Yunho lakukan, mulai dari memasukkan sayuran dan memasukkan potongan daging itu kedalam panci.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menyelesaikan bulgoginya dan sekarang Jaejoong tengah bergelut dengan tepung karena akan membuat kue. Ternyata Yunho pun bisa membuat kue walau dia sendiri masih ragu.

" Ugghhh…" Jaejoong mengusap pipinya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran tepung membuat pipinya menjadi putih

" Pfftt…"

" Hyung! Kenapa menertawakanku eoh!"

" Aigo… kau ini…"

Yunho mengambil tisu yang tak jauh dari dapurnya dan mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Ada banyak tepung diwajahmu Jaejoongie ah.."

" Hy-hyung…"

" Hmm?"

" Ak-aku lakukan sendiri saja" Jaejoong merebut tisu itu dan membersihkan pipinya

" Ck… Lama sekali… Aku lapaaarrr~~~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh, mereka mendapati Changmin dan Junsu duduk berdampingan dimeja makan dengan posisi yang sama. Mereka meletakkan dagu mereka pada meja.

" Omo! Sudah jam makan siang?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang " Mianhae! Bulgoginya sudah siap, aku siapkan"

Jaejoong mencoba menyalakan kompor listrik itu namun Yunho menahan tangannya membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut.

" Aku saja, kau teruskan saja adonanmu ne?"

" Eh? Ba-baiklah hyung"

Jaejoong kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengaduk adonannya sedangkan Yunho menyalakan kompor listrik itu untuk menghangatkan bulgogi yang Jaejoong masak baru menghangatkan bulgogi yang dia masak.

Dengan cekatan Yunho menempatkan bulgogi itu kedalam mangkuk dan menyajikannya dia meja makan dihadapan Junsu dan Changmin

" Ini buatan Jaejoongie, kalian coba dulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

" Kenapa sedikit hyung...?" Tanya Changmin

" Ah... Jaejoong hanya membuat sedikit untuk percobaan pertamanya, aku sudah membuatkan lebih banyak. Tapi, kalian coba buatannya dulu ne?" Jawab Yunho

" Oh... Arraseo"

Yunho kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah selesai dengan adonannya. Dia sedang memainkan adonannya itu.

" Sudah?" Tanya Yunho

" Oh... Sudah hyung"

" Ya sudah, kau tuangkan kedalam loyang dan masukkan kedalam microwave. Atur suhunya dan lama pemanggangannya, lihat buku resepnya ne?"

" Ne hyung" Ucap Jaejoong disertai anggukkan semangat

" Setelah itu, sembari menunggu kuenya matang kau makanlah"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong dengan serius melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Yunho sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jarak yang tidak jauh. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur dan memperhatikan wajah serius Jaejoong.

' _Andai,_ dia juga ramah terhadap alat masak... Hah... Setidaknya dia bisa belajar seperti Jaejoongie... Omo! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!'

" Uugghh..." Jaejoong mengeluh dan mengusap dahinya berharap poninya tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya namun poninya masih turun mengganggunya

Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

**Sreett**

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersentak kaget mendapati sebuah tubuh besar didepannya. Wajahnya merona kembali.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Aku hanya memakaikan jepit rambut ini agar kau tidak repot"

" Go-gomawo"

" Ne" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Jaejoong berdesir halus

Dari jauh Changmin memperhatikan pergerakan hyungnya begitu juga Junsu yang sepertinya senang sekali melihat wajah merona Jaejoong.

" Apa Yunho hyung menyukai Joongie?" Bisik Junsu

" Kau gila!" Pekik Changmin namun dengan pelan

" Wae?" Kali ini Junsu menoleh dan menatap Changmin

" Kau kira hyungku pedofil apa!"

" Mw-mwo?! Memang berapa usia Yunho hyung?"

" Tahun ini dia berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun" Ucap Changmin sembari mengingat - ingat

" MWO?!" Lengkingan Junsu membuat dua makhluk yang tengah berdekatan itu kaget dan segera menoleh

" Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Minnie?!" Selidik Yunho

" Aniya... Junsuie hanya menanyakan usia hyung, aku jawab saja" Ucap Changmin dengan tenang

" Yunho hyung..." Panggil Junsu

" Ne Suie?"

" Usia hyung dua puluh tujuh tahun?"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk lucu.

" MWO?!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang berteriak

" Waeyo Jaejoongie?"

" An-aniya hyung..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dia sungguh malu berteriak di depan Yunho. Eoh? Kenapa harus malu?

" Apa aku terlalu tua?"

" Aniya, aniya! Hyung terlihat muda dan tampan kok!"

**BLUSH**

Tak sampai sekian detik Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan dan dia meruntuki kebodohannya.

" Eh? Hahahahaa... Gomawo Jaejoongie, jja... Masukkan adonanmu itu" Ucap Yunho

" N-ne hyung"

Jaejoong memasukkan adonan itu kemudian mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan kearah meja makan.

" Sok keren" Ucap Changmin tiba - tiba

" Waeyo? Kau iri Jaejoongie berkata aku kalau aku tampan?"

" Ish..."

Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dengan kepala menunduk.

" Ya ya ya Joongie" Panggil Changmin dengan semangat membuat Yunho menatapnya tak percaya karena dengan mudahnya Changmin memanggil Jaejoong dengan Joongie

" Ne?"

" Apa aku tampan juga?" Tanya Changmin kemudian mengedip - ngedipkan matanya agar terlihat polos

" Ah... N-ne... Changmin hyung juga tampan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya

" Hahahaha... Gomawo"

" Tiang listrik!" Tiba - tiba Junsu mencibir

" Ya! Wae?! Kenapa kau seperti itu eoh? Kau iri? Cemburu?"

" Mwo?! Cemburu? Dalam mimpimu jerapah!"

" Yah! Aku lebih tua darimu bebek!"

" Jerapah tua! Ahjusshi mesum!"

" Ck... Bebek suara lumba - lumba"

" Aigo... Stop! Hentikan! Lebih baik kita cicipi buatan Jaejoongie" Lerai Yunho

Junsu dan Changmin menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Yunho menyendokkan daging itu kedalam piring mereka satu persatu.

" Semoga rasanya tidak aneh" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, kau sudah berusaha keras tadi" Ucap yunho kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong

Jaejoong membatu sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan kaku karena dia kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Changmin yang melihatnya tersenyum kemudian menyendokkan daging itu kedalam mulutnya.

" Ppffmmm..." Changmin langsung menutup tangannya dengan kedua tangannya

Junsu yang melihatnya dengan reflek mengambil tisu dan air putih didepannya.

" Ini..."

" Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Changmin mengambil tisu dari tangan Junsu dan mengeluarkan daging yang tadi masuk kedalam mulutnya kemudian meminum air putih yang disodorkan Junsu.

" Gomawo" Ucap Changmin pada Junsu yang menggerutu tidak jelas

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

Dia sangat tahu Changmin sensitif terhadap rasa makanan terutama rasa asin sehingga dia menunggu adiknya memakan makanan itu terlebih dahulu.

" Asin..." Ucap Changmin pelan

" E-eh?"

Jaejoong menatap masakannya sejenak kemudian memotong sedikit daging itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tapi baru masuk kedalam mulut dia langsung mengambil tisu dan mengeluarkan makanannya itu dari dalam mulutnya.

" Ne..." Lirihnya pelan

" Jo-joongie ah... Kau bisa membuatnya lagi bukan?" Ucap Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong mulai tidak bersemangat

" Tapi..."

Junsu segera panik, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong jika sedang merasa gagal. Dia melihat mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca - kaca dan itu pertanda tidak baik untuknya. Yunho memandang bingung Junsu dan Junsu membalasnya dengan menunjuk matanya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

" Hiks... Hiks..."

Yunho tersentak kaget begitu juga Changmin.

" Huwweee... Otte... Hiks... Ulang tahun eomma tinggal seminggu dan Joongie tidak bisa melakukannya huuwwweeeeee"

" Omo!" Kaget Yunho dan Changmin

" Joongie ah... Cup cup cup" Junsu segera maju dan memeluk Jaejoong

" Suie... Hiks... Joongie tidak berguna eoh! Memasak seperti ini saja tidak bisa! Huwwwaaa!" Jaejoong memeluk erat Junsu

" H-hyung" Junsu mencoba mencari bantuan pada dua namja yang sedang membatu di depannya

" Y-ya Joongie! Waktumu masih tujuh hari lagi! Kau pasti bisa" Hibur Changmin

" Jaejoongie ah... Jangan menangis eoh?" Ucap yunho kemudian menyentuh bahu Jaejoong

" Hiks... Joongie tidak berguna"

" Aniya, semua ini wajar untuk pemula. Kita mulai lagi ne?" Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju Yunho, perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Junsu

Yunho terenyuh melihat wajah penuh airmata milik Jaejoong perlahan dia menghapus air mata itu dan tersenyum.

" Ne? Kau pasti bisa. Waktu kita masih banyak"

" A-arraseo... hyung" Jaejoong menghapus sisa airmatanya dan kembali duduk

" Aku akan mengambil bulgogi buatanku. Kalian tunggu ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sedangkan Junsu serta Changmin menjawabnya dengan lantang. Segera saja Yunho mengambil masakannya dan meletakkannya dimeja makan. Dengan ceria Changmin dan Junsu mengambil daging didalam mangkuk itu namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang justru hanya menggigit sendoknya sembari menatap ke arah mangkuk itu.

" Waeyo? Jangan khawatir Jaejoongie... Kau pasti bisa"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya memandang sang pembicara kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

**Puk**

Tangan Yunho menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong dan menepuk - nepuknya pelan. Wajah Jaejoong sontak saja memerah, dia segera menunduk dan bergumam pelan.

.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam makan dimeja itu ludes habis dimakan mereka berempat. Jaejoong membawa piring itu menuju dapur dan berniat mencucinya namun lengannya disentuh Yunho.

" Tidak usah"

" Tapi..."

" Kau tunggu saja sampai adonanmu jadi"

" Tapi hyung, ak..."

**Ting!**

Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah bunyi terdengar. Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong dengan teduh.

" Itu, adonanmu sudah jadi. Kau bawa keluar dan kita akan hias bersama"

" Hum!"

Jaejoong mendekat kearah microwave yang tadi sudah berbunyi dan membukanya namun...

" Uhuk... Uhuk...!"

" Wae? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho panik

Asap berwarna coklat itu mendominasi dapur mini milik Yunho. Yunho yang kaget mendengar batuk Jaejoong segera menghampirinya dan lihaaat... Asap ada dimana - mana...

" Minnie, Suie!" Teriak Yunho " Buka semua jendela dan pintu! Ppalliii!" Lanjutnya

Changmin yang baru saja menyalakan playstation segera bangkit bersama Junsu dan membuka jendela - jendela didekatnya dan juga membuka pintu masuk mereka.

Sedangkan Yunho tengah mencoba mengeluarkan adonan kue yang telah Jaejoong buat dari dalam microwave dan menaruhnya di counter didekatnya.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho kemudian berbalik menatap Jaejoong

**Deg**

Yunho membulatkan matanya melihat mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca - kaca. Dia teringat kejadian sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan setelah ini...

" Hhuuuuwwwaaa!"

" Y-ya...! Jaejoongie!"

" Hiks... Huwaaa! Joongie pabbo!" Dengan penuh perasaan (?) dia memukul - mukul kepalanya membuat Yunho panik dan berlari mendekat

**Grep**

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memukul - mukul kepalanya, menggenggamnya erat. Setelah dirasanya Jaejoong tenang, dia melepaskan tangan jaejoong dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

" Uljima... Masih ada waktu... Tidak usah menangis Jaejoongie ah..." Ucap Yunho pelan

Dia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dan sadar tidak sadar dia menurunkan dagunya sehingga bibir hatinya menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menyadari bahwa sebuah benda lunak menyentuh kepalanya, dia menghentikan tangisan kerasnya dan berganti isakkan kecil.

" Uljima ne?" Yunho mengelus - elus punggung Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan Yunho yang ternyata sangat hangat itu. Dia sendiri seperti enggan melepaskan pelukan itu.

" Sepertinya kita mengganggu... Kajja, kita kembali saja keruang tengah"

**Sreeettt**

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh tegap Yunho saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Changmin serta Junsu ada di dekat meja makan.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Jaejoong menundukkan kembali kepalanya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" Ne, kajja..." Akhirnya Junsu dan Changmin pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Ng... Mi-mian kalau aku... Itu..."

" Gwa-gwaenchana hyung, Joongie terlalu emosi tadi"

" Ne..."

" Adonan Joongie..." Jaejoong menatap lemas adonan dimeja makan itu, terlihat warnanya hitam pekat

" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan bahan - bahannya tadi, besok pulang sekolah kita coba lagi ne?" Ucap Yunho lembut

" Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tidak bersemangat

Yunho kembali tersenyum dan berjalan mengambil selebar tisu dan membersihkan pipi Jaejoong yang basah dan saat itu Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan didepannya, dimana wajah Yunho tidak jauh darinya.

Yunho sendiri memang merasakan desiran halus dalam tubuhnya namun dia mencoba menampiknya dengan alasan bahwa dia hanya bersimpati pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah kekacauan yang terjadi, Jaejoong dan Junsu pamit untuk pulang. Yunho serta Changmin mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu.

" Hati - hati ne?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong pun menarik tangan Junsu yang sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Ya bebek! Kau lupa sesuatu eoh?" Teriak Changmin kemudian menampilkan seringaiannya

" I-itu..." Junsu menundukkan kepalanya

" Cepat kemari!"

Dengan langkah terpaksa Junsu kembali mendekati Changmin. Jaejoong memandang Yunho meminta penjelasan namu dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya dari yunho, akhirnya mereka hanya memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu saja.

Tetlihat Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya didepan Junsu.

**Cup**

Jaejoong dan yunho membulatkan mata mereka baru saja mencium pipi Changmin! **MWO?! JUNSU MENCIUM CHANGMIN!**

" Apa lagi hmm?" Tanya Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Sa-sa...sa-saranghae"

Junsu dengan kecepatan penuh menarik Jaejoong yang masih cengo dan berlari menuju tangga dan membawa Jaejoong pada mobil jemputannya yang sudah menunggu dibawah. Yunho mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin dan kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang dongsaeng.

" Mwo?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat sang hyung menatapnya

" Ka-kalian..."

Changmin menunjukkan senyum ah... Bukan senyuman tapi seringaiannya.

" Ani... Aku memang tertarik padanya hyung. Tapi tadi dia seperti itu karena..."

.

.

.

- **Mobil Jaejoong** -

.

" S-Su... Suie ya, kau dan Changmin hyung..."

" Aniya aniya ani! Jangan berpikira macam - macam!" Pekik Junsu

" Tapi... Kalian tadi..."

" Aish! Itu karena tiang listrik itu! Aku kalah taruhan main game sepak bola tadi!"

" Omo! Jinjja?! Kau kalah?!" Tanya Jaejoong tidakercaya

Ya! Bagaimana bisa percaya Junsu merupakan pemain game paling jenius baginya! Dan kali ini dia kalah dari orang lain?

" Omona! Skornya?"

" Dia sepuluh dan aku satu" Jawab Junsu pelan dengan wajah memerah kesal

" Jinjja?!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya

Dia meresa Junsu bukan lagi gamer terhebat yang dia pernah temui, sekarang dia mengakui seseorang yang lebih hebat dari Junsu, Changmin.

Ah! Jangan lupakan kakaknya yang juga sangat pintar memasak. Kedua sungguh perpaduan yang sangat pas.

" Ngomong - ngomong Suie ya" Panggil Jaejoong, dia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya

" Ne?" Junsu menghadkan tubuhnyaada Jaejoong

" Apa kita harus memanggil Yunho yuung dengan ahjusshi? Perbedaan usia kita dengannya supuluh tahun"

" E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong? Ada yang nunggu Cho? Kkkk... Apa kabar eoh? Akhirnya Cho bisa juga lanjutin si Chef Jung. Bosen? Mianhae...

Eeii.. Liad teaser JYJ yang baru? Aigo... Ga sabar liad full MV na... Kkkkk...

Yunjae na otte? Masih kurang? Kalo ada typos dimaapin ye? ^^v

.

**Special Thanks :**

**YumiChwang, narayejea, YukiMiku, Naoi Sora, Petal, Myjj2526, UMeWookie, YuyaLoveSungmin, Cassie5YJs, ciachunyoo, Yunjae heart, farla 23, Red Sky, MaxMi, PURPLE-KIMlee, Rly. C. JaeKyu, cminsa, ditstysandra, Kim hijin95, diahmiftachulningtyas, jaena, yoon HyunWoon, vampireyunjae, akiramia44, lee minji elf, joongmax, snow. drop. 1272, Vic89, Viviandra Phanthom, Boo Bear Love Chwang, gwanshim84, nidayjshero, Guest, para Sider, folower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

.

Terus kasih Cho semangat ne! Hwaiting!

Chap ini ga banyak omong deh! Ff yg ini data na Cho ketik ulabg karena ilang jadi agak lama, mian?

Ya udah, ga banyak omong, see u next chap. Annyeong ^^

Chuuuu~~~


End file.
